


Contos de Serys

by Leandro Fonseca (KaevBRose)



Series: Serys [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Dragões, Elfos, Elves, Fantasia, Fantasy, Gen, Magia, Magic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaevBRose/pseuds/Leandro%20Fonseca
Summary: Série de contos introduzindo os personagens pertencentes ao continente fictício de Serys. Cada conto é curto, com uma pequena passagem do personagem, mostrando onde ele iniciou sua jornada. O plano é juntar todos em uma história maior a ser escrita futuramente.Serys é um continente de fantasia povoado pelas mais diversas raças e envolto em magia. Possui quatro reinos, cada um governado por uma raça diferente, sendo que outras 4 vivem à parte da vida política. Suas raças são:- Os Fäe, seres altos e alados com grande inclinação para a magia;- Os Selvagens, descendentes de antigos Fäe, perderam as asas e possuem grande conexão com o reino animal;- Os Anfíbian, capazes de alterar seus corpos para andar na terra ou na água, semelhantes a sereias;- Os Vixen, povo raposa divididos entre aqueles que vivem no deserto e aqueles que vivem nas regiões gélidas da tundra;- Os Vítreos, humanoides feitos de cristal que habitam o subterrâneo;- As Crianças Perdidas, criaturas que não são nativas desse mundo, porém chegaram até ele através de portais ou outros meios.
Series: Serys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003794
Kudos: 2





	1. Oberon

#  **Oberon**

Eu corro, apenas a lua guia meus passos entre as árvores da floresta, enquanto lágrimas cobrem minha face. Galhos e espinhos arranham meus braços e meu rosto, mas não consigo me importar - chamas ardem e pessoas gritam em minha mente enquanto revivo aquelas cenas de terror de pouco tempo atrás. Tropeço entre raízes e troncos, tentando me afastar para o mais longe possível, fugindo dos pensamentos que insistem em me perseguir.

Por fim, me deixo cair à beira de um lago, com a cabeça entre as pernas, soluçando e tremendo com o sentimento de perda que me assola. Não sei quanto tempo passo ali, apenas lamentando, mas em certo ponto da madrugada as lágrimas cessam, e me bate apenas um profundo sentimento de apatia. Eu perdi tudo: meus pais, tão carinhosos e amáveis, que sempre me faziam sentir pertencente a algum lugar; minha pequena irmã, com seus sorrisos sinceros e inocentes, e risos que faziam meus dias mais escuros se tornarem menos ruins; meus amigos, que conheci a minha vida toda.

Após muito tempo, sinto um certo calor tocando minha face. Abro os olhos e percebo que o sol está nascendo, sua luz refletindo na água e se dirigindo a mim. Percebo que não sei exatamente o que aconteceu com todos aqueles que conheço - talvez alguém tenha conseguido escapar, como eu. Decido então retornar até a vila, mas o caminho de volta demora muito mais, pois caminho temeroso do que irei encontrar quando chegar lá.

Depois de muito caminhar e pensar, chego à beira das árvores, e atravesso para o campo aberto após um momento de hesitação. A imagem que vejo é chocante, forte o bastante para me fazer cair de joelhos, as lágrimas retornando, agora em menor intensidade do que antes.

As casas que antes eram belas e imponentes agora estão em ruínas. Telhados e paredes desabaram, vidros foram quebrados, portas arrancadas dos batentes em meio à correria. Alguns pontos ainda queimam, as chamas dançando como que para me provocar. Também vejo corpos, espalhados por todos os lados. Alguns carbonizados ao ponto de serem irreconhecíveis, outros caídos sem sinais evidentes do que pode ter causado suas mortes. Alguns ainda estão completamente deformados, devido ao gás tóxico que invadiu o local na noite anterior.

Passam-se alguns minutos até que eu consiga me levantar novamente, e me dirijo até onde ficava minha casa. Parte do telhado desabou, a fachada, outrora de um azul vibrante, agora está carbonizada, e a porta da frente pende nas dobradiças. Entro com cuidado, sem saber se devo ou não continuar. A sala de entrada está como eu me lembrava, aparentemente nada saiu do lugar. Um dos muitos feitiços de proteção deve ter impedido que o fogo se espalhasse por aqui. Meu coração se enche com de esperança, talvez eles tenham conseguido escapar afinal. Grito seus nomes, agora correndo pelos cômodos, mas o silêncio continua reinando, até que chego ao quarto de minha irmã. Lá estão eles, abraçados, com os olhos fechados, mas suas expressões são de pavor. Parecem dormir, mas algo me faz perceber que não é o caso. Toda a esperança que tive momentos atrás se vai em um grito que sai do fundo da minha alma. Abraço seus corpos, chorando e gritando seus nomes, tentando fazer com que me escutem e retornem, voltem para casa e para mim.

Muito tempo se passa até que consigo a coragem necessária para me levantar. Dando as costas para eles vou até meu quarto, milagrosamente intocado, e começo a arrumar minhas coisas em uma mochila velha. Não há muito que desejo levar comigo, apenas algumas poucas roupas. Vou até o quarto de meus pais, e lá recolho a velha espada de meu pai e seu arco de caça - devo me precaver, pois a viagem que pretendo iniciar pode ser longa. Por fim, vou até a cozinha e guardo alguns suprimentos básicos. Ali, com todo o pavor da última noite ainda em meu corpo e a tristeza pela morte de meus pais e minha irmã, decido deixar tudo para trás e não retornar. Começo a juntar frascos de óleo e levar para a praça central, e busco outros em outras casas. Após conseguir uma boa quantidade, começo a derramar seu conteúdo sobre as casas e corpos do local. Quando me dou por satisfeito, vou até os limites da cidade e acendo uma tocha, que então jogo o mais longe possível em direção à vila.

As chamas se espalham rapidamente, consumindo o lugar que até poucas horas atrás foi meu lar. Observo tudo queimar, as cenas da noite passada retornando à minha mente...

_A lua brilhava sobre o vilarejo, lançando sua luz prateada sobre as casas. Tudo estava quieto e silencioso, a maior parte das pessoas já haviam ido dormir ou estavam trancadas em suas casas com suas famílias, se divertindo e conversando pacificamente. Em silêncio, para não alertar meus pais, saltei pela janela do meu quarto e corri para a floresta. Lá sempre foi meu refúgio, e à noite o silêncio e a escuridão sempre me trouxeram paz. O dia não foi agradável: entrei em várias discussões com minha mãe sobre o modo de viver a minha vida, e meu pai, como sempre, se manteve ao lado dela. Eu simplesmente precisava de paz e tranquilidade._

_Então vieram os gritos. Mesmo nas profundezas da mata pude ouvi-los claramente. Corri, desesperado para saber o que acontecia e tentar ajudar, e a vários metros consegui avistar a luz provocada pelas chamas. Parei à beira da floresta, tentando assimilar a cena. Uma névoa esverdeada cobria o chão do vilarejo, pessoas corriam desesperadas e caíam, acometidas por um mal invisível. Algumas se contorciam no chão, como se estivessem com uma dor insuportável._

_Então eu o vi, deitado sobre o telhado de uma das casas. Suas escamas de um verde venenoso brilhavam sob a luz do luar, e suas grandes asas balançavam junto a seu enorme corpo, enquanto um som parecido com uma risada sinistra ressoava pelo ambiente. Como se sentindo meu olhar sobre ele, o dragão virou sua face em minha direção, e senti seu olhar poderoso sobre mim. E então me virei e corri, como nunca antes havia feito em minha vida._

Por fim me viro e ando de volta para a floresta, determinado a buscar minha vingança, e sabendo que nunca mais retornarei a esse local. Vou embora, e não olho para trás.


	2. Titan

#  **Titan**

O sol está alto no céu e seus raios iluminam a floresta ao meu redor quando chego na caverna. Sua sombra aconchegante me dá as boas-vindas, me aliviando do calor infernal que faz neste dia de verão. A água que carrego em um cantil à minha cintura me pareceu convidativa durante todo o trajeto desde o riacho, especialmente com o peso da carcaça que carrego às minhas costas, porém sei que elas precisarão disso mais do que eu.

Conforme caminho cada vez mais para dentro da escuridão o cheiro da carne vai se tornando mais proeminente, quase sufocante, e o suor continua pingando do meu rosto e corpo. Logo ouço um rosnado grave, vindo de não muito longe. Com poucas palavras em tom calmo anuncio minha chegada, e o rosnado se torna um ronronar alto. Então, lá os vejo, em uma pequena gruta com uma abertura no teto, deixando poucos raios de luz solar cortarem a escuridão.

Um grande felino listrado de laranja e amarelo, com presas quase tão grandes quanto meu antebraço está deitado de lado, e quase não se move, porém me olha de forma cautelosa e ainda levemente desconfiada, apesar dos últimos dias. Uma versão menor, seu filhote, me olha por entre as patas da mãe com curiosidade, e então vem correndo até mim, esfregando seu tronco em minhas pernas.

Pouso a carcaça do animal no chão e faço um leve carinho na cabeça do filhote, observando o estado de sua mãe. A ferida em seu dorso me parece pior que antes, a infecção se espalhou e está com uma aparência horrível e doentia. Ambos sabemos que ela não terá muito tempo, e sua única escolha é confiar o resto de seu tempo e seu filhote a mim. Quando os encontrei, ela mal me deixava aproximar de ambos, o que agravou sua situação, mas agora já consigo me aproximar o suficiente para dar a ela algum conforto em seus últimos momentos, em parte por causa de sua fraqueza, e não em sua confiança cega. Sei perfeitamente que, em outra situação, eu seria a presa, e não uma espécie de salvador.

Me aproximo e derramo água em sua boca, com cuidado para não me aproximar demais das presa terríveis, e começo a cortar pedaços da carne com minha faca de caça. Dou pedaços maiores diretamente na boca da mãe, enquanto seu filhote cuida de pedaços menores que vou deixando no chão. Também derramo parte da água em um pote que havia deixado ali, para que beba o quanto precisar. Estou sobrevivendo a partir de frutas desde que os encontrei - decidi que seria melhor não acender uma fogueira com eles por perto, para não assustá-los.

Após algumas horas, com a carne já acabada e enquanto brinco com o pequeno filhote, percebo que a tigresa começa a ofegar e respirar de forma pesada. Fico então a seu lado, com a mão sobre sua cabeça e acariciando seu filhote, em uma promessa silenciosa de que farei com que tudo fique bem com ela. Quando as encontrei, aquela pequena criatura era a única sobrevivente dentre seus irmãos, e não podia simplesmente deixá-la sozinha. Então, com esforço, levei mãe e filha para aquele lugar, recebendo várias feridas no processo, agora cicatrizadas devido aos conhecimentos que adquiri ao longo dos anos. Ainda me culpo pelo estado da mãe, sabendo que poderia ter feito mais por ela, mesmo que para isso fosse arriscar a minha vida ao me aproximar da ferida.

As horas passam e sua respiração vai ficando cada vez mais fraca e entrecortada, até que, quando os raios de luar já estão atravessando o buraco e iluminando nossos corpos com sua luz, a grande tigresa dá seu último suspiro, e seu corpo fica inerte a meu lado. O filhote não parece compreender totalmente o que está acontecendo, dormindo pacificamente ao lado de sua mãe. Pego então seu corpo delicadamente e, sem acordá-la, partimos para longe, deixando para trás aquele ser que um dia foi tão majestoso e temido.


	3. Naomi

#  **Naomi**

Sinto o sangue escorrer pelo meu braço e pingar no chão, mas não consigo saber se é meu ou das pessoas que matei. Seus corpos estão ao meu redor, alguns com membros faltando, outros com cortes horrendos em seus peitos ou costas. Minha espada manchada está em algum lugar por perto, tenho certeza, mas não me recordo onde a deixei cair ou se foi tomada de mim no calor da batalha.

Estou cambaleando pelo campo pelos últimos minutos, analisando a carnificina. Ali está Noa, com sua garganta cortada; treinávamos juntos na infância, mas nunca foi bom lutador. Perto dele vejo a face de Keana, uma de minhas antigas amigas, e lembro de seu sorriso caloroso; agora seus olhos estão sem vida e sua boca retorcida em um grito de dor. Perco minhas forças e me deixo cair sobre os joelhos ao encontrar Haku, a quem sempre considerei um irmão; morreu tentando me defender, mas não foi capaz de batalhar contra tantas pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

Ainda estou tentando compreender o que aconteceu exatamente. Estávamos todos em paz, voltando para casa após uma longa viagem. Todos rindo, conversando sobre os últimos dias, felizes por estar indo rever nossa família - mal sabíamos que isso não aconteceria para ninguém, exceto eu.

Uma onda fria, trazendo medo e desesperança, percorreu nosso grupo. Talheres, pratos e cantis foram largados, e espadas, lanças e machados, desembainhados. Em segundos me vi cercada, mas os anos de treinamento intenso me deixaram preparada para situações das mais variadas, e eu já estava de pé e armada como as pessoas ao meu redor. Clamavam por meu sangue, dizendo que nossa Grande Mãe, Riona, nossa protetora e padroeira, dissera a eles que eu traria a ruína de nosso povo.

Alguns poucos de nosso grupo tentaram me defender, percebendo o absurdo daquelas palavras. Todos foram dizimados. Naquele momento, vendo o corpo de meus companheiros caindo, foi como se minha consciência se desligasse e apenas a fúria da batalha existia. Um a um, todos aqueles que levantaram as armas para mim ou meus companheiros caíram, até que eu fosse a única de pé.

Agora, com a adrenalina se esvaindo do meu corpo, consigo pensar melhor sobre o que aconteceu. Muitas coisa ainda não fazem sentido para mim, mas possuo algumas certezas. Os corpos ao meu redor pertencem aos meus amigos, irmãos, minha família. Crescemos juntos, lutamos juntos, vivemos juntos. Nenhum deles agiria dessa forma em situações normais. Portanto, logicamente, essa não é uma situação normal, e finalmente entendo em partes o que aconteceu. Eles falaram a verdade, ou o que consideraram como a verdade.

Meus amigos estão mortos, e o sangue de seus corpos mancha a minha lâmina. Eu irei caçar o responsável por isso e farei com que pague. Ou morrerei tentando.


	4. Bianka

#  **Bianka**

Eu perdi tudo. Minha família. Meus amigos. Minha casa. Meu amor.

Estou parada no túnel escuro e empoeirado, olhando na direção em que um dia estava minha cidade. Agora uma grande montanha de pedras bloqueia o caminho. Tudo aquilo que um dia conheci se foi, esmagado ou arrastado pela terra. Vivemos há décadas no subterrâneo e nunca algo dessa magnitude ocorreu sem aviso, era impossível prever... Exceto para mim.

Os sonhos acontecem há algumas semanas. No início pareciam comuns, mas com o tempo percebi que ficavam sempre se repetindo em minha mente enquanto dormia. Nunca o mesmo sonho duas noites seguidas, e sempre seguindo uma ordem específica, em um ciclo de sete dias. O deslizamento sempre vinha no quarto dia.

Ao perceber o padrão, tentei alertar a todos, mas não fui escutada. Alguns pensavam que eu estava louca e outros, que eu buscava por atenção. Estavam enganados, mas nenhum deles sobreviveu para saber isso.

Nas primeiras horas do dia de hoje, vieram o barulho e os tremores. As pessoas continuaram suas vidas normalmente - não seria a primeira vez que enfrentariam um terremoto. Mas eu vi os sinais. Tudo começou como em meus sonhos.

Então corri, tentando levar todos que apareciam no caminho comigo, mas ninguém veio. E por isso estou sozinha agora, me sentindo impotente e fracassada. Se ao menos eu conseguisse ter feito alguém me escutar, eles estariam vivos agora.

Sem perceber, sabendo que o que vi em meus sonhos é real, começo a repassa-los em minha cabeça, percebendo agora as suas importâncias.

No primeiro, há um jovem, apesar de que é difícil saber sua idade exata pois claramente é um dos longevos Fäe, o Povo das Fadas. Suas asas dobradas em suas costas e as orelhas pontudas não passam despercebidas. Ele está ajoelhado e chorando, uma cidade em ruínas à sua frente. Chamas ainda ardem aqui e ali, e corpos se espalham por todo o local, em diferentes estados, cada um mais chocante que o anterior.

Dia seguinte, novo sonho. Um outro jovem, dessa vez um Selvagem, com seus caninos levemente pontudos e roupas rasgadas e manchadas, mostrando sua vida simples na selva. Um grande tigre está a seu lado na caverna, mas claramente não irá durar muito tempo. Um filhote brinca ao redor, ignorante quanto à seriedade da situação.

Terceiro dia, ou como gosto de chamar, o Dia Sangrento. Uma mulher de cabelos longos e olhos azuis profundos anda por um campo de batalha recente. Corpos se espalham pelo local, vários faltando membros que podem ser encontrados não muito distantes. O sangue cobre o corpo da mulher, escorrendo pelos seus braços e cabelos, mas ela não parece se preocupar com isso na atual situação.

O quarto dia é o pior, pois é o único que conheço o local e as pessoas presentes. Estou no centro da cidade quando o teto começa a desabar, e o pânico se instaura. Pessoas correm, mulheres gritam e crianças choram por seus pais. A cidade que até ontem era meu lar está sendo esmagada por toneladas de terra e pedras. Conheço os caminhos como a palma de minhas mãos, e acabo de atravessar a fronteira quando o caminho atrás de mim se fecha.

No quinto dia é difícil identificar a pessoa que vejo. Claramente é um homem, mas está tão envolto em panos e tecidos que é difícil identificar seus traços. Não entendo como ele consegue, pois estamos no meio do deserto, e o calor turva minha visão. É um dos poucos sonhos que não mostram uma tragédia, mas algo naquele homem me faz pensar que ela já ocorreu há algum tempo.

Ao sexto dia, o clima não poderia ser mais diferente que aquele no sonho do dia anterior. Gelo e neve se espalham em todas as direções, e uma jovem Vixen caminha sozinha pela planície congelada. Ela carrega uma grande trouxa nas costas, que parece pesada pois anda curvada e com dificuldade. O frio não parece um incômodo, já que veste roupas leves e é possível distinguir claramente sua cauda e focinho brancos como a neve ao redor. Não fossem as roupas e a trouxa, possivelmente passaria despercebida nesse ambiente.

Por fim, ao sétimo dia, o sonho mais curto de todos. Uma grande árvore, maior do que jamais imaginei que pudesse existir, no centro de um grande lago. E um homem, de cabelos e olhos verdes, caindo do céu em suas raízes. Vejo também os outros seis, eu inclusive, chegando ao local por caminhos diferentes.

Com a lembrança do último sonho, tenho uma súbita revelação, mas não compreendo exatamente de onde veio. Os primeiros, até o dia de hoje, já aconteceram. São visões do passado, não há nada que possa fazer para impedi-los de ocorrer. Aqueles que sempre vejo no quinto e sexto dia mostram o presente, aquelas pessoas estão indo a algum lugar. É difícil determinar onde, apesar que acho que sei, pois a paisagem de ambos os desertos, de areia e gelo, são tão imutáveis que não percebi a passagem do tempo com os dias. E então há o sétimo sonho, o homem caindo do céu e as pessoas reunidas. Sei que isso ainda não ocorreu, e tomo meu curso de ação.

Encontrarei aquela árvore, acharei essas pessoas e finalmente irei compreender o que está acontecendo comigo.


	5. Anwar

#  **Anwar**

Caminho sobre as areias do deserto, debaixo do sol escaldante, me afastando cada vez mais do local que um dia foi o meu lar. O calor está se tornando a cada minuto mais insuportável, até mesmo para alguém como eu, que nasceu e cresceu nesse local aparentemente inóspito e mortal para os que pouco o conhecem. Parte dessa sensação se deve à quantidade de panos que cobre meu corpo, mas sei bem que são a única coisa que me impede de ser localizado em instantes. Há pequenos animais por aqui, mesmo que não consiga enxergá-los sempre, e tenho certeza que são espiões daquela que me caça.

Não carrego bagagem, deixei todos os meus pertences e minha antiga vida para trás. Conheço os caminhos do deserto, e sei onde encontrar comida e bebida antes de chegar ao próximo local habitado. Lá precisarei mudar novamente, transformar meus hábitos e minha aparência, ou ela me encontrará. Suas habilidades de caça são lendárias entre meu povo, e uma vez que tenha definido um alvo, não descansará até encontrá-lo. Só tenho uma chance de sobreviver: preciso me esconder e fugir, sair do deserto antes que ela me encontre. Uma vez fora de seus domínios, será mais difícil para ela achar o meu rastro, mas não impossível, e já compreendi que não poderei parar pelo resto de minha vida, ou serei pego.

O dia em que fui marcado está gravado em minha mente. Uma semana já se passou desde que fugi, mas me lembro claramente dos gritos de terror dos meus companheiros. Estávamos em volta da fogueira, comendo e conversando em nosso pequeno acampamento. Dormiríamos ali, e em poucas horas após o amanhecer estaríamos de volta à cidade. Ríamos, contando histórias do passado e relembrando os acontecimentos da nossa mais recente expedição. Nenhum de nós percebeu que algo nos espreitava sob a areia, preparando-se para fazer do pequeno grupo o seu jantar.

Então o primeiro buraco se abriu, e Ishak, nosso comandante e amigo, foi tragado pelo deserto. No fundo do buraco, vi de relance um lampejo de um marrom metálico, antes da areia voltar a cobrir a abertura.

O pânico se instaurou. Começamos a correr, sem pensar, deixando tudo para trás, em direção à cidade. Pensávamos que estaríamos seguros quando chegássemos a seus muros fortificados. Fomos tolos.

Naquela noite, perdemos mais dois companheiros. Não caíram de forma rápida, sempre havia um intervalo entre um e outro, fazendo-nos pensar que estávamos seguros. Antes do amanhecer chegamos à cidade, e o pânico foi se esvaindo aos poucos, deixando apenas o luto e o pesar, além das lembranças daquelas horas de terror.

Nosso grupo se separou nas ruas estreitas e movimentadas, cada um indo para sua casa, após relatarmos os acontecimentos para nossos superiores. Nenhum de nós estava mais preocupado com aquela ameaça invisível, pois Avva sempre foi considerada uma fortaleza impenetrável.

Seis dias se passaram após a tragédia em nosso acampamento e nenhum de nós pensava que poderia acontecer algo de ruim conosco por causa dos eventos daquela noite. Mas no dia seguinte, tudo mudou.

A notícia corria pela cidade como pólvora naquela manhã. Três buracos enormes foram encontrados em pontos diferentes da cidade, dentro de casas trancadas. Os buracos eram perfeitamente redondos, e não havia nenhum túnel ou algo parecido saindo deles. Para a maioria, aquilo era um incidente preocupante para a cidade, pois poderia indicar sua ruptura e danos a todas as construções. Mas para nós, daquela pequena equipe, era motivo de terror. Os buracos surgiram exatamente nas casa de nossos amigos, e eles não estavam em lugar algum. Por dois dias procuramos por toda parte, porém no fim aceitamos que haviam sido levados por aquela criatura.

No dia seguinte ao fim da procura, meus três companheiros restantes decidiram partir, tentando escapar da criatura desconhecida. Eles me convidaram para acompanhá-los, mas algo me disse para ficar onde estava. Acredito que tomei a decisão correta, pois oito dias depois recebi a notícia que estavam desaparecidos. Nada foi mencionado sobre buracos no chão, mas a maioria pensa que os fatos não possuíam relação alguma entre si.

Nesse mesmo dia, decidi que precisava partir. Não peguei nada, apenas algumas roupas e especiarias que ajudariam a disfarçar minha aparência e meu cheiro. Não avisei da minha partida, quanto menos soubessem sobre meus caminhos ou meu destino, mais chances eu teria de sobreviver.

Agora ando no meio do deserto, indo de cidade a cidade, buscando uma segurança que não tenho certeza de que poderei alcançar.


	6. Cecilie

#  **Cecilie**

A neve cai ao meu redor enquanto ando por essa planície congelada. Não me incomodo com o frio, meu povo está bem acostumado a essas condições, inóspitas para outros. Vivemos nestas terras de gelo e neve há séculos, e nossos corpos se adaptaram ao clima severo.

Um dia se passou desde que deixei minha cidade natal, em busca de um conto. Várias pessoas me taxaram de louca, pois quem, possuindo uma mente sã, deixaria tudo que conhece para trás para procurar os objetos de uma lenda? Mas sei que esse é o caminho que devo seguir. Tudo que sinto indica isso, e não sou uma pessoa que costuma ignorar os próprios instintos.

Levo comigo apenas uma trouxa com roupas e algum dinheiro, além do livro que me colocou nesse caminho. É um livro relativamente pequeno, infantil, com uma grande árvore em sua capa e letras douradas em seu título, _O Despertar de Serys_. Seu conteúdo é fantástico, como se saído da mente extremamente criativa de um louco. Conta sobre o início de nossa terra e o nascimento dos povos que aqui viviam no início.

Porém há uma parte desse livro que supera todas as loucuras já escutadas por nós. Nele, o autor afirma que os dragões, essas grandes bestas que há décadas trazem dor e sofrimento para essa terra, foram criados para serem nossos protetores e guardiões, e eram bondosos, mas também justos, aplicando punições quando necessário, ou premiando aqueles dignos de tal honra.

Há também uma breve descrição dessas criaturas, cada uma mais incrível que a anterior. Há Artgal, o Negro, o primeiro dos dragões, que ensinou aos povos a arte da construção e mineração; Em seguida, Riona, a Matriarca, a grande fundadora da cidade submersa de Caetheas, onde hoje vivem os poderosos Anfíbian; Eamonn, o Grande Protetor, guardião das vastas florestas e formas de vida de Serys; Monat, a Caçadora, fundadora da grande cidade de Avva, na aridez do deserto, e quem ensinou aos Vixen como sobreviver na terra árida; O poderoso Laserian, com sua natureza impetuosa, que ensinou aos primeiros povos como fazer e utilizar o fogo; A pequena Aghna, fundadora de Edmus, minha cidade natal, construída com um gelo que é incapaz de derreter; E por fim, Eoghan, o mais jovem dos sete, senhor dos furacões e tempestades.

Alguns poucos contos também se fazem presentes no livro, contando histórias em que a participação de algum dos sete dragões foi decisiva para os acontecimentos descritos. Mas esses contos são de pouca importância para mim, ao serem comparados com a história que finaliza o volume.

Ela conta sobre uma árvore, gigantesca, que se encontra no meio de um lago. Dizem que foi plantada ali pela própria Delphini, e cresceu em uma noite. Ao atingir seu tamanho máximo, na manhã seguinte, voaram de sua copa sete lagartos alados, que seriam responsáveis por proteger e cuidar da terra. Nas raízes da árvore, sob a terra, há uma câmara secreta, contendo sete altares e sete pinturas, cada um representando um dos dragões. Em cada um dos altares havia um objeto importante aquele cujo altar representa.

Certo dia, porém, um estrangeiro, vindo de terras desconhecidas, entrou nessa câmara e, através de um ritual complicado e perdido no tempo, fez com que os sete objetos desaparecessem de seus altares. Naquele momento, diz a história, a terra tremeu e relâmpagos riscaram o céu em todo o continente, mostrando aos povos que algo ruim havia acontecido. Com a perda de seus objetos sagrados, os sete dragões enlouqueceram, se tornando cruéis e maléficos, sendo o completo oposto daquilo que foram criados para ser. O estrangeiro, continua a história, não sobreviveu ao ritual, e seu esqueleto ainda pode ser encontrado na câmara vazia.

Mas ainda há esperança para nós: ao reunir os objetos sagrados e restituí-los a seu lugar de direito, os dragões retornarão a seu estado inicial, e voltarão a ser os grandes e justos protetores que foram um dia.

Ninguém trata essas histórias como verdadeiras nos dias de hoje, considerando-as histórias de ninar para crianças. Mas algo me diz que há verdade por trás das páginas coloridas, e iniciei minha busca por essa árvore. Meu objetivo é um só: encontrar a câmara secreta e seus objetos sagrados, e assim devolver a paz para os povos de Serys.


	7. Camus

#  **Camus**

_Então, você chegou._

Ainda estou tentando recuperar o equilíbrio quando essa voz, poderosa e desconhecida, invade meus pensamentos, me deixando ainda mais confuso do que já estava. Não entendo o que aconteceu - há um minuto eu estava em meu quarto, deitado tranquilamente, e agora estou aqui, em pé em um lugar que nunca vi antes.

Olho ao meu redor, tentando assimilar o que estou vendo. Me encontro na ponta de um penhasco, com nada além de vazio aos meus lados e à minha frente. Tento ver o fundo, mas as nuvens passam quilômetros abaixo, e sinto vertigem ao notar a distância enorme que me separa do solo. Recuo lentamente, com as pernas ainda bambas, mas uma presença gigantesca que sinto às minhas costas me faz parar. Me viro com cuidado, com certo medo de encarar o que quer que seja que se posta atrás de mim.

O que vejo me faz cair ao chão, petrificado. Meu coração acelera e cada músculo do meu corpo me diz para sair correndo, mas não há para onde ir. O corpo gigantesco daquele ser ocupa o único caminho viável.

É como um lagarto, porém maior do que jamais imaginei que existisse. Suas escamas, de um amarelo vivo, cobrem a maior parte de seu corpo, como uma grande armadura natural. Suas asas, dobradas em suas costas, são enormes e perfeitamente capazes de erguer um corpo como aquele. As garras, cada uma tão grande quanto meu corpo, me deixam completamente consciente da minha insignificância perante à criatura. Mas são seus olhos, dourados e cruéis, focados em mim, que me deixam completamente paralisado.

Parte de mim, a parte mais racional, tenta se convencer de que estou sonhando. Porém as sensações são muito reais para ser um sonho. Sinto o chão sólido abaixo de mim; o frio cortante do vento em meu rosto; e o terror, o absoluto terror que percorre as minhas veias.

_Você é forte. A maioria daqueles que eu trago à minha presença não suportam o terror e seus corações param de bater. Talvez você sobreviva, então. Será interessante de assistir._

A voz retorna. Com horror, percebo que vem daquele ser que me observa atentamente.

\- Quem... - minha voz sai fraca, inaudível. Limpo a garganta, tentando ultrapassar o pânico que sinto - Quem é você?

_Aquele que trouxe você até aqui. Se sobreviver o bastante, talvez descubra meu nome. Por hora, você é apenas um experimento, uma cobaia insignificante para meus planos._

\- P-Planos? Você tem planos pra mim? - engulo em seco, tentando imaginar o que alguém como ele poderia querer com alguém como eu - O que você iria querer com alguém como eu?

 _Nada que você poderia imaginar. Você não é um agente que irá executar algo que sou incapaz. É apenas um brinquedo, um entretenimento em minha vida monótona. Removi você de sua realidade para acompanhá-lo aqui, em meu mundo, e ver como se sairá -_ o grande lagarto então se levantou, abrindo as asas, os grandes olhos sempre fixos em mim - _Agora vá, e me divirta. Talvez assim não o elimine rapidamente, como alguns dos outros._

Ao terminar de falar, fui atingido por uma forte lufada de vento, que continuou de forma ininterrupta, me empurrando cada vez mais para a borda do penhasco. O pânico que eu sentia aumentou, e comecei a tentar me agarrar a qualquer coisa a meu redor, mas a superfície lisa da pedra abaixo de mim não possuía uma única ranhura a qual eu pudesse me prender. Em segundos estava no limite da superfície, a risada cruel e maléfica daquela criatura ressoando em minha mente e ossos.

E por fim, eu caí, como um anjo jogado para fora do céu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assim chegamos ao fim dos contos que iniciam a saga de Serys. Em breve começarei a escrever a história completa de como os Sete partiram após seu encontro e o fim que tiveram. Agradeço aos que acompanharam até aqui, e fiquem atentos para os próximos eventos!


End file.
